1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer housing, more particularly to a computer housing formed with a front opening covered by a faceplate that has a width substantially equal to that of the front opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, a conventional computer housing 1 includes a housing body 11 and a faceplate 12 mounted detachably on the housing body 11. The housing body 11 includes an upright front wall 111 formed with a front opening 112 for extension of a box-like device 13 (see FIG. 4) therethrough and into the housing body 11, and a frame 113 extending inwardly from a periphery of the front opening 112. The frame 113 includes a pair of lateral walls 114, each of which is formed with a neck 115.
The faceplate 12 serves to cover the front opening 112 of the housing body 11 when the box-like device, such as a data-storing device or a data read/write device, is not installed in the computer housing 1, and includes a plate body 121 and two pairs of engaging hooks 122, each of which extends from a respective end of the plate body 121, each of which has a hook end 124 for engaging a rear end of a respective one of the lateral walls 114 of the frame 113, and each of which is formed with a shoulder 125 that abuts against the neck 115 of the respective one of the lateral walls 114 when the faceplate 12 covers the front opening 112 of the front wall 111 of the housing body 11. Through engagement between the hook end 124 of each of the engaging hooks 122 and the rear end of the respective one of the lateral walls 114 and between the shoulder 125 of each of the engaging hooks 122 and the neck 115 of the respective one of the lateral walls 114, further movement of the faceplate 12 into or out of the frame 113 is prevented. However, formation of the neck 115 for preventing further movement of the faceplate 12 into the frame 113 results in a gap 131 (see FIG. 4) between the frame 113 and the box-like device 13 installed in the housing body 11, which is likely to accumulate dust thereat.